


Il (non) ratto di Proserpina

by Juls SK Vernet (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Juls%20SK%20Vernet
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 1
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Il (non) ratto di Proserpina

**Il (non) ratto di Proserpina**

Persefone non aveva nessun diritto di essere così bella. A diciotto anni era un fiore rigoglioso, giovane e fresca con la promessa di una maturità accecante. Era splendida, con i suoi grandi occhi luminosi e la bocca piccola e rossa. Era sottile e si muoveva come se non avesse peso, con la sua gonna corta e il suo top avvolgente che scoprivano la stessa quantità di pelle di molte altre in quel locale, eppure la facevano comunque sembrare una regina ad un ballo di gala.

Ade si appoggiò alla parete, pensieroso e chiuso sotto l’assalto assordante dei bassi nel locale. Era abbracciato al suo drink quasi intonso, mentre i suoi fratelli gli cianciavano in stereo all’orecchio, per lo più litigando l’uno con l’altro attraverso la sua persona.   
“Non avete, non so, delle moglie o una casa? Perché siete qui?” chiese, occhieggiando con un senso di depressione le foglie di menta nel suo mojito. Che schifo la menta, perché aveva permesso a Zeus di fargli bere quella merda?

“Non mi parlare di mogli,” bofonchiò Poseidone accanto a lui. Stava bevendo qualcosa di terribilmente blu, mentre Zeus, che fingeva di non aver sentito il suo riferimento a mogli e consorti, centellinava da un’ora il suo drink tanto era preso a lustrarsi gli occhi su ogni bel culetto presente in sala. A volte Ade avrebbe preferito essere un cretino matricolato come lui. Non spesso. Ma a volte.

“Io non so neanche perché esco con voi,” disse Ade, infastidito. Non erano certo ragazzini. Non dovevano accompagnarlo a rimorchiare come se fosse un verginello scemo. E non aveva intenzione di  _ rimorchiare _ . Non si chiamava mica _Zeus_. 

Il fratello maggiore inarcò un sopracciglio poi gli sfilò dalla mano il bicchiere con il vituperato mojito e gli porse un calice colmo di liquore rosso scuro.  _ Cassis?  _ No, melograno. 

“Perché non le offri un drink e balli con lei, mh?” disse, con un cenno verso Persefone. 

La ragazza continuava a ballare, splendida come il sole di primavera. Era circondata da amiche altrettanto attraenti che pure sfiguravano intorno a lei. Le luci rosse e blu del locale l’ammantavano di ogni sfumatura della frutta matura, del sangue e della notte. 

“E vai!” disse Poseidone. I due fratelli gli diedero una spinta, ma i suoi piedi continuarono a muoversi ben oltre il confine della pista da ballo.

Entrò nel cerchio di ragazze belle come ninfe e si ritrovò di fronte gli occhi luminosi di Persefone, rivolti verso l’alto per incontrare i suoi. Erano colmi di meraviglia, forse piccati, forse maliziosi.

Le porse il calice prima ancora di inchinarsi e chiederle il ballo, per quanto fuori posto con quella musica più ritmo e rumore che avvolgente melodia. 

Lei prese il bicchiere, ma non vi avvicinò le labbra. Non che Ade ci avesse sperato. Soltanto quel fanfarone di Zeus poteva pensare che una ragazza dei tempi moderni bevesse dal bicchiere di un estraneo. Il calice venne subito abbandonato su di un tavolino, ma ben presto le braccia sottili e bianche della ragazza furono allacciate al suo collo, mentre la musica si stemperava in una lenta ballata sudamericana. 

  
***


End file.
